This is a Toilet
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: Merlin tries to get Arthur away from renegades during the series final. It goes wrong and they end up with the Knights in the middle of the Flocks living room. It is just fabulous. Read, now. Merthur and Fax. And the new Gwaine/ Every other female in the world
1. Chapter 1

**First cross-over, and no one is going to read it. Let just say I am very proud of this. Merlin in Maximum Ride. I don't own Merlin (BBC) and Maximum Ride (James Patterson) **

**Merlins POV**

"MERLIN!" Arthur called at the top of his lungs. "Get us out of here!" He howled in pain, the blade forged in the dragon's breath creeping towards his heart. The band of renegades were closing in. I panicked, only just telling Arthur of my magic. "NOW MERLIN!" Arthur screamed. In fear, I squeezed his eyes shut. My magic glowed around Arthur and I Then before we knew it, we were in a room, surrounded by other humans dressed very oddly and the knights, that were supposed to be in Camelot. One of the oddly dressed humans, a girl, stood up in a fighting position.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She growled at us. The knights drew their swords and surrounded Arthur. Arthur attempted to lift Excalibur, only to scream out in pain. A woman, she had dark hair and dark eyes, walked towards him. Leon pointed his sword at the woman's held her hands up in surrender;

"I am a doctor, well a vet. I can help him." She nudged the sword a little. Leon glared at her before sheathing his sword, the other knights followed suit. They made a path to where I was crouched over Arthur, his eyes clouding.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Martinez. Who are you?" She lifted his chainmail to check his wound.

"My name is Arthur, King Arthur." The young king's head fell back against my arms, for I was cradling him.

"As in Camelot?" She asked as I helped her remove his chainmail. She poked his wound and he winced in pain.

"Yes, you have heard of us?" He asked, trying to redirect his focus.

"Only legends." She poked it once more. "We need to get this man on the operating table at once." Arthur looked at her with question. I helped her lift Arthur on to the table in the center of the room. "Max, Fang go get the equipment that I have in the trunk of the van for horses." The girl that had yelled at us and her shadow ran out of the room. "Nudge, I want you to keep him awake." A mocha colored girl came and sat down next to Arthur.

"Hi, your name is Arthur? Well, my name is NUdge. I don't really know why I am called Nudge, it is kinda a silly name. I wish my name was Monica or Crystal or something. Well this is my family. This is Iggy, he is blind" She gestured to a tall strawberry blond, "This is Gazzy and Angel," She pointed at the two children that were obviously related. "That is Ella and Max and Fang just left. I don't have any real brothers and sister, do you? I bet you do. Are all of those men your brothers?" She wouldn't shut up.

"No, they are my knights; I have brothers… just and evil sister, Morgana." Arthur answered, trying his hardest.

"You have an evil sister? Max had an evil brother but then he was good, but now his is dead. Do you have any family?" Arthur nodded.

"My wife, Guinevere." Nudge's mouth dropped open.

"You have a wife? You're so young. I thought you were gay. the boy next to you,I thought he was your boyfriend. He cares about you a lot. I can tell. I have like a 6th sense about those kinda things. I guess, I was wrong though." My head was starting to hurt from this girls incredible mouth. (Haha… sounds dirty.) By that time, the girl and the shadow boy had returned with a medical bag. The doctor was pulling some clear liquid into a sergine. I looked at is carefully not recognizing the mixture. Before I could ask what it was, she stabbed Arthur in the forearm with it. Almost instantly losing his mind. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I felt an odd sensation run up my arm.

"Merlin, have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Arthur slurred as though he was drunk. An instant burst of laughter erupted in the air, the knights and the strawberry blond, Iggy, grabbed at there sides.

"What is that?" I asked, a blush on my cheeks.

"Valium, it will help with the pain." And with that, she grabbed a scalpel and dragged it across the bulge where you could see the piece of sword. I looked upon in awe as he pulled the blade away from Arthur's heart with her expert hands.

"Merlin…I love you" Arthur smiled at me.

**This will get funny, I promise**


	2. READ!

Due to writers blocks, all of my stories will be put on hold until further notice. Sadly this includes: Screams in the Night In the Shadows 10 years Astray This is a toliet and a few others. I am really sorry. Feel free to message/ review with ideas that may or may not put a spark into my head. -Laney and Co. 


End file.
